Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Revelations Helena/Chapter 1
The Intrepid is in orbit of Earth. Captain's log stardate 6000.2. A woman I met today claims she is my daughter, I don't know if its true or not, but I will have Doctor Loews run a DNA test on us to be sure. In sickbay Doctor Loews takes both Helena's blood and Typhuss's blood looks at them both. The results will take about an hour to finish but we'll know soon Doctor Loews says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Thank you, Doctor Typhuss says as he looks at Karen. John walks over to him. I'd like to recommend that you have two guards with her at all times we've been tricked on numerous occasions John says as he looks at him. Typhuss nods. All right, but if it turns that she is my daughter, the guards will not be needed Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. If it was me right now Typhuss I would still have the guards as an escort because she's not cleared to know about starships yet, I know this is your ship but you're my friend and I don't want to see you hurt if she's not who she says she is John says as he looks at him. Helena looks at them. Captain John Martin commanding officer of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E son of James and Maria Martin brother of Brandon, Elizabeth, and Brianna Martin father of Kelly Martin and husband of Ezri Dax Captain of the USS Aventine hero of the Battle of Wiggly IV fought off 15 Borg cubes before reinforcements arrived Helena says as she looks at John. Typhuss amazed on how much she knows about John. How the hell do you know that? asked Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. I read PADDs and mission reports of every Starfleet Captain that's commanded a ship with the name Enterprise Helena says as she looks at them. Typhuss turns to John. She knows a lot about you Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. The history of the Captains that've commanded the Enterprise is well known whether your in Starfleet or not John says as he looks at Typhuss. As they're walking to one of the turbolifts to take Helena to guest quarters John and Typhuss are hanging back while the two marines are escorting Helena as Typhuss turns to John. You know she could be telling the truth, she could be my daughter after we get the test results Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. And if she's not? John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know, I don't know what to think right now Typhuss says as he looks at John. They enter the turbolift. Deck 9 Captain Martin says as he gives the computer a command and the lift heads to deck 9. Helena chimes in. You don't believe me, I am your daughter Helena says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Helena. I don't know what to believe right now, not until we get the test results back Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. All right Helena says as she looks at him. The lift stops and they exit it on deck nine and they head to quarters and she enters them as Typhuss looks at her. I hope these quarters are to your liking Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. She looks around the quarters. I think they'll fit very nicely thank you Helena says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Your welcome, now if you'll excuse me I need to see my wife Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. Then walks out of the quarters as the doors close behind him and heads to his quarters. In his quarters Typhuss is pacing about as he's explaining what's going on. This woman is claiming to be my daughter, but I don't what to think right now, I don't know what to say, are you mad, Kira and I don't know how you feel about this Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. I'm not mad, its ok, you love me and I have nothing to be mad about Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles. I am happy to hear that, this could be true Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira kisses him. Everything will work out in the end Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I hope so, I love you, Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. I love you too, Typhuss Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. In guest quarters Helena sits at the desktop monitor and inputs commands into the monitor and asked for Typhuss's file. Computer, display file on Starfleet officer Typhuss James Halliwell Helena says as she looks at the screen. The desktop monitor shows Typhuss's Starfleet file. Very impressive, dad Helena says as she looks at the screen. Typhuss walks up to the guest quarters with the two MACOs standing guard and he rings the bell. Come Helena says as she looks up. The doors opened and he walks into the room. I wanted to say sorry, for my friend John, he is very protective of me and he cares about me Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Its ok I understand that you were tricked several times in your career I've been studying your file Helena says as she looks at him. He looks at her. That is true, especially when I was lost in the Delta Quadrant aboard Voyager Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. He sits next to her. Mom told me that my father walked out us when she told him she was pregnant Helena says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Stop talking like that, until we get the test results back Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Typhuss gets up and leaves Helena's quarters. At Starfleet Command Admiral Cornwell is briefing all starship Captains and first officers on the Xindi-Suliban Alliance activities, the tactical map appears as she briefs them. Any ideas on how we can combat the Alliance? Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at them. Typhuss chimes in. We need to show our flag, we need to launch a attack on one of their starbases or fleets to show the Xindi that we aren't going to back down Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. She looks at him. I like that Captain Martin you and Captain Kira will take a fleet of Starfleet, Klingon, Romulan and Cardassian ships to this system Starfleet Intelligence believes that there's a base there Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at them. Captain Martin nods as Cornwell looks at them. Dismissed Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at them. They head back to their ships as Typhuss walks over to John. How are you feeling? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss sighs and looks at him. I'm fine, why do you ask I should be getting the test results back any time now Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Just checking man ever since Helena showed up on board the Intrepid, come on I'll go with you to sickbay John says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at his friend and nods. In sickbay Doctor Loews looks at them. I've ran the test five times and there's no denying it sir that woman is your daughter Karen says as she looks at him. And Selina Kyle is her mother Typhuss says as he looks at Karen.